


Falling Down

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I SHIT YOU NOT, I have to hold that title up so people don't ask questions, I needed to write some angst, It's really starting to get to me I know it., Most people see me as the cheery one, Sans is basically a mirror of me in this, You wouldn't believe how freaking horrible I feel sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Sans is falling down, falling down, falling down. Mr. Sans is falling down, all be-cause he<br/>Doesn't see the fuss around, fuss around, fuss around. He doesn't see the fuss around,<br/>Staying around there.</p><p>Dr. Alphys tried to save, tried to save, tried to save. Dr. Alphys tried to save,<br/>Him from falling.<br/>Sans, he doesn't be-lieve, be-lieve, be-lieve. Sans he doesn't be-lieve,<br/>A word that she says.</p><p>Sans, he doesn't see~, see~, see~. Sans, he doesn't see~<br/>All who love him.</p><p>Dr. Alphys isn't here, isn't here, isn't here. Dr. Alphys isn't here,<br/>After what he did~."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Down

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write this to get these thoughts off of my chest.
> 
> Also, I have it at a Rated T because of excess swearing.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Questions? Suggestions? Contact me at my Tumblr: the-flaming-creampuff

_ I hate acting. _

Many see this as they hate things such as movies and TV shows where the characters and places are all just a person’s mind that has come to life.

This isn’t what it means to Sans.

This means that he hates having to fake his happiness. When he finds himself saying that, his mind always goes to, ” _ Do it for the kid, do it for Papyrus, do it for the sake of others. _ ” He knows that faking emotions isn’t a good thing, it is just making things worse. When he fakes his emotions, he doesn’t feel the rush of happiness that he got when he was happy. All he does is feel hollow and knows that he is just doing this so that he isn’t a burden on the others that are in his life during this timeline. He knows that these emotions aren’t real, but he also knows that he  _ has _ to do it for the others. They always see him as they happy, pun-making skeleton that he used to be. They saw him as joyful and energetic, just like his brother.

Papyrus.

Sans is glad that Papyrus was born at the time that he was. Sans was still happy, the depression and bad thoughts only just starting to show up. He was able to raise his brother the way that he knew that he would want to be. He raised him to be the one that he knew that everyone in Snowdin needed. He knew that the people would need some sort of hope, some sort of light that would brighten their otherwise dark lives.

That is why Sans raised his brother the way that he did.

By the time that the depressive thoughts and dreams began to get out of hand, Papyrus knew what he had to do. He kept himself happy, and was able to do it easily. He kept with his social interaction, while Sans stayed at home. He remembered when he never wanted to stay in the house. Sans always wanted to be out of the house and be somewhere, even if it was at work. Now, Sans can barely get out of bed in the morning. He didn’t know what was wrong until Papyrus forced him to go and see Alphys. She was pretty much the closest to a doctor that they had around their area. She was getting fed up with Sans not caring, and she finally snapped.

“Sans, your HP is at one! Last time I saw you, it was near 20!”

“Things are getting bad.”

“This is more than bad, this could be deadly! You know, if we can’t get it back up, you are going to fall!”

“I guess that would be better than being stuck in a constant loop of bad days.”

“I want you to check in with me every day for the next month. I am going to run daily tests, and I need you to keep a journal. You can draw, write, do anything that expresses how you feel. I can go from there after that.” She wrote the steps down on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

“We don’t need to do this, Alph-” He pushed her hand away.

“I don’t want you to fall, Asgore doesn’t and sure as hell your brother doesn’t want you to either,” Alphys snapped. “Follow these steps, please. Your brother went to talk to Asgore and told him that you are off your station for the next month due to medical observation.”

“You sent my brother to the  _ fucking king _ because I’m depressed?”

“You’re sure as hell I did, I’m fed up with you trying to solve everything for yourself, Sans! You’re going to fall if you don’t let us help you, and you know it!” She put the paper in his hand.

“Well what if I don’t see a point in staying, then what,” Sans yelled, tears flowed down onto his cheeks. “What if I am  _ perfectly fucking fine _ with falling? Then what, are you going to force me to stay for the sake of others?”

“This is for your sake, Sans!” Alphys took out a stack of papers. “This is your research on the recurring timelines. I read it, and I know that if you fall, you _ won’t come back _ .” 

She went through the papers until she found the one that she was looking for. “ _ A monster that has fallen cannot return in a timeline reset, unless it is a True. Their souls isn’t saved in the world, so they disappear with no one remembering them. _ ” Alphys looked up. “How would you feel if your brother grew up never knowing that he had a brother that loved him?”

“He doesn’t remember 90% of the things that happen in the first place because of the timelines!” Sans took a deep breath. “What’s the point in living, if you know what is going to happen anyways?”

“You can try to change the path, change the way that you do things. Show up at things on time, or even early. Do things that you normally wouldn’t do.”

“You don’t think that I’ve tried that? I’ve tried  _ everything _ .”

“I don’t think that you ha-”

“1,955. That is the number of resets that I have endured through the span of the seven souls. I have tried every possibility that I could, and everything always end the same way. Either everyone is killed and the human leaves, the human only kills certain people and gets home, or we all go to the surface. I have seen that same  _ goddamn sunset almost 2,000 times. _ I’ve been through the Barrier almost  _ 2,000 times _ .” Sans didn’t bother holding back tears. “I’m tired of this loop,” the tears were thick in his voice as he started to laugh, “and no one understands, not even the person who worked with my father before he was killed. I worked with him for the longest time and he knew exactly what was going on, but didn’t know what to do about it.  _ No one fucking knows how to stop this!”  _ He stood up. “I’ll follow your rules, but if it doesn’t work, let me fall.”

“I won’t let you fall, Sans. Not like this.”

“You’re very determined, aren’t you?” His pupils went black as well as the room around them.

“S-Sans!”

“R E A D Y  T O  H A V E  A  B A D  T I M E ?”


End file.
